A head cleaning mechanism in a conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus of this kind uses a special drive motor frequently, and a system in which the head cleaning mechanism turns and moves through an L-shaped angle is suggested (e.g., patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-296827 (paragraph Nos. (0022), (0023), (0024), FIGS. 2 and 3)